The present invention pertains to a mobile divider, especially a mobile divider for an aircraft, particularly for an aircraft cabin.
In aircraft, particularly in modern commercial aircraft, the different classes such as, for example, First Class, Business Class and Economy Class are separated from one another by dividers. The demand for seats in the different classes in a commercial aircraft depends on the booked number of seats in the corresponding class such that it may become necessary, for example, to position a divider between two classes at a different location between two flights. This is the reason why mobile dividers are provided that can be used according to the desired position. It frequently occurs that electrical devices are arranged in the region of the divider and, for example, need to be supplied with electric energy such that the divider also needs to be designed for the installation of corresponding lines. In this respect, one encounters the particular problems of how a line should be routed in or on the divider and, in particular, how the transition to a cabin supply channel can be realized.